Girl Meets Fosters
by chasincloudz
Summary: Riley Matthews is adopted by the Fosters, but she might be falling into the same predicament Callie did: falling for one of her foster brothers.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day when Riley Matthews was adopted. She was taken in by Stef and Lena Adams-Foster, and introduced to her new siblings: Callie, Mariana, Brandon, Jude, and Jesus.

Moving from New York to California was definitely a change. There was no Maya in New York, or Farkle, but also no Lucas. Maya got Lucas now that she was here, and while the thought made her heart hurt, it also made her smile. Maya deserved someone good like him.

She hadn't said good bye to anyone, unsure if she'd even be missed. Now here she was, with a huge family-sort of like her old one-and with two moms instead of the one she had (the one who had favored her best friend).

A part of her worried she'd be loved least even here, because she was the newest addition, but she also felt that wouldn't be the case. She had two older brothers and two older sisters now, she wasn't the biggest kid.

She'd get to feel how Auggie did, be spoiled even. But then again, how spoiled could she be when there were five other kids in this house?

They all seemed nice enough. Riley wasn't sure if she'd fit in at school, but she was hopeful; especially because she'd have the others there too, and Jude in her grade. There was no way that she'd get bullied with older siblings attending school with her...Not like at John Quincy, when they'd disliked her sunny disposition and goofiness. Her room was...well, she actually didn't have one yet, she just had been bunking in the living room, on the couch.

Did she miss anything about home? Yes, of course. She missed Auggie and her uncles, her friends, and the apartment they lived in; this was her new home, though, and she would do her best to make it someplace she'd never want to leave.

Callie hadn't been expecting the Fosters to adopt a new kid, especially not one so soon after she and Jude, but the brunette seemed sweet. She was very innocent, way more than any of the rest of them were, which meant they'd have to do their best to look out for her.

"Moms said that they're stopping to pick up pizza," Jesus chirps from where he lounges on the couch, phone in hand. "Do you have specific requests, Riley?" Everyone was still learning about her, so every little thing was a question her way.

All the kids glance at her while they wait for a reply, and she blushes from the attention, "Um, just no meat, please. I'm a vegetarian." She'd eaten meat up until about a year ago, realizing that harmless animals were being slaughtered and it wasn't right for them to lose their lives for her stomach to be satisfied.

A proud smile instantly graced Mariana's face. "Glad I'm not the only one anymore who believes animals have just as much right to life as we do," she comments, before looking back down at her laptop.

A snort from Jesus and eyerolls from everyone else. They all cared about animals, just..not enough to give up meat. It was too good. Bacon, chicken, sausages, all of it. When Stef and Lena got home, she and Mariana ate cheese pizza happily-giggling over outfits from the latest awards show-and even though she shouldn't have, Callie felt the tiniest bit jealous.

Jesus had noticed how cute their new 'sister' was, and not just the way a kitten was. However, he didn't dare try anything; he'd seen what happened with his brother and Callie. Still, it wasn't a crime to look at her, right?

He had been going downstairs to make sure she was comfortable with enough blankets and everything, which Riley took as nothing more than him being kind. She didn't seem to notice when she was being flirted with, because he'd noticed a few people try now, and she treated them all the way she did everyone.

Mariana had caught him staring once, and he'd pulled the old 'spacing out' card, and she'd seemed to buy it. "Do you miss them?" He asked suddenly, fixing her pillows up as she braided her hair.

It takes her a few seconds to reply, but when she does, she says, "Miss...?" A smirk comes on his face, wondering if she has moved on from them already, until he sees the confusion in her eyes.

"Your parents. Your friends. Any of them."

"Oh."

Her tongue darts out to lick her lips, and she nods slowly. "I do, sometimes." Everyone knew the basics of her family, what her parents did and about Auggie, the names of her best friends.

The Lucas kid sounded like someone Jesus would get along with, and Farkle seemed like he'd be a dork like Brandon. Callie would probably favor Maya, and who knew what trouble they'd get in together?

With a hand moving through dark hair, the twin sits across from her. "Not enough to leave us and go back though, right?" He teases, eyebrows raised.

Even though it was playful, she answers softly in a sad tone, "No, I would never go back."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys, why do you think Riley was adopted by the Fosters? Did she run away from home because she felt neglected and in competition with Maya over Lucas? Maybe something happened at home, like a family tragedy? Did I decide to make Corpanga terrible people? I want to know your guesses, so be sure to comment/like/follow for more! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

The nights were okay. Kind of hot, but they allowed Riley to open the windows at night for a breeze. She'd gone out to the beach a few times, and so far no one had called her out on it.

She wondered if the kids had done it before too, when they were new here. Were they comforted by the grainy sand between their toes, the cool night air, the sound of the waves rolling in and out?

There was no beach in New York, and that was part of the appeal here, and at school. Every free moment she had was spent here; between periods, free period, even once after school to do homework (but that had ended in flying papers and sand in her pencil pouch).

What the fourteen-year-old didn't know was that someone had been following her: none other than Brandon, the eldest son of the Fosters, and biological son of Stef.

It was his job to look out for his siblings, even-no, especially-the newcomers. He'd heard her slip out each time, and followed without her noticing. Once, he saw her roll her pajama bottoms up, and she just stood in the water. Her eyes closed, she tilted her head up at the stars, and wow, she looked peaceful.

What he would give to be that carefree, that _HAPPY._

The thought immediately vanished when he saw her brown eyes snap open, and her shoulders shake as she lifted her arms to her face; arms that were covered in colors, in _WORDS_. He managed to see a couple: 'selfish', 'alone', and 'outsider'. They made him flinch, and he nearly blew his cover by rustling a nearby tree.

The girl that acted so cheerful and so full of life...she was just as sad as everyone else, wasn't as okay as she pretended to be. He considered going out and trying to soothe her, but then she might accuse him of something, and he didn't need-or want-that.

So he sat and listened to her sob, watched her crumple onto the sand and whimper, and every single shaky breath she took in rocked him to the core.

* * *

Jude did his best to make sure she was doing okay in class, caught up on the material, had someone to sit with at lunch. She was an excellent student, but he'd figured that, what with her dad as a teacher and all.

A few kids had already started to jest about them being an item, and it made her blush, but he just told her to ignore them and that they'd find a new topic soon. Dating rumors were better than bullying any day to her, though.

"Do you ever sleep?" He asks one day, catching her doing tonight's homework at lunch. Somehow she was always one step ahead in school, but when it came to socializing, she just stuck with the familiars; aka, the kids who lived with her.

"I do, but I don't need as much," Riley answers, shrugging as she continues scribbling on the lined paper. "I'm not one of those teens who can just fall asleep in class at the drop of a hat, I can pull all-nighters." Okay, so that was kind of contradicting.

She had pretty much fallen asleep whenever she could before, because she always felt tired, but here she'd been doing the opposite by not sleeping at all if she could help it; sleeping brought nightmares. Thankfully, the girls had cover up to shield the bags under her brown eyes.

Jude seems satisfied with the answer, nodding and sitting beside her with his tray. She has a semi-full one, with about three foods, but an abundance of them. Three yogurts, a bottle of water, salad, and two scoops of diced peaches.

 _Stress eater, or does she just need it to keep up?_ He wondered, taking a bite of his BLT sandwich. Riley didn't care when other people ate meat, that was their business, and she _had_ eaten it until recently. Poking his juice with a straw, he wonders if he should mention this to anyone; was it unhealthy to eat so much but also have so little?

Mariana always seemed to eat okay though, and she was vegan.. _She's probably just a picky eater_ , he concludes. Even at home, she'd have a couple slices of pizza and then binge on cookies later. Nothing wrong with that, cookies were good.

When she begins to chat about how everyone is so friendly, he can't help but frown. If they're all so nice and welcoming, why hasn't she met anyone new?

* * *

There's a party happening Saturday, and it's all the teenagers could talk about. When Mariana had mentioned doing something with Mat, Riley had been lost. She'd gone to Stef to ask, Lena being at a school board meeting, but Riles was careful about leaving out names. "What does it mean?" She asked, her voice hesitant.

Stef had nearly choked on her coffee, and Riley immediately grabbed her some napkins to clean up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you do that," she apologizes, feeling bad. "No, no, love, it's okay. Um-uh," Stef cleared her throat, and wondered how a fourteen-year-old these days had no idea what...that, was. However, she did explain, Riley blushing the whole time.

Maya had done that? She remembered reading a text from her about it once, before she'd apologized a million times and told her to just forget it. Riley had repeatedly questioned her about it, but she just changed the subject.

At least Stef hadn't laughed, like she was sure some of the kids would have done. But the very knowledge of it gave Riles an icky feeling. She felt like she'd read a diary; knew something she shouldn't. All kids her age apparently knew what it was, so she shouldn't have felt like that, but she did.

One thing was for sure: she wouldn't be doing it anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASH FORWARD, THREE MONTHS**

Riley shouldn't be doing this, and she knows it. "This is going to get us in a lot of trouble," she mumbles. "Worse than grounded, I bet."

But how can it be wrong, when she's with him, them? They'd never intentionally get her in trouble, they're family. She trusts them, and they trust her. Her heart feels like it's going a thousand bunny hops a minute, and she's hanging onto their hands, hoping this doesn't bite her in the butt later.

* * *

Lucas Friar and Jesus Foster are alike, and maybe that's why she has found herself crushing on him. But crushing on Jude Foster too? Man, Maya would have words to say about this. It made her feel sleazy, especially because both boys were brothers of the other girls, and there was a three year age difference between her and Jesus...just like there was between Josh and Maya.

Was she an awful person or what? She didn't know if she should be liking Jude, considering the others had said he'd just gotten out of a relationship recently with a boy. It was pointless to like a boy who didn't like girls, right? Or maybe he liked both? She'd never had the guts to ask.

All she knew for definite was that he was nice, and her best friend since she'd gotten here. Her mind has been occupied with thoughts of Farkle lately, and Jude...well, he doesn't remind her of him so much as give her the feeling he did: familiarity and comfort. Like she was safe.

And Jesus...he made her heart flip flop, and gives her goosebumps when he touches her. Not that he did ever, really. He gave her hugs before bed sometimes but that's about it.

She and the others are going to be home while Stef and Lena go to a friend's dinner, and honestly? Riley had expected them to propose a party in their absence, but instead they'd all made plans to go out.

Well, almost all of them. Callie would be home, and so would Jude. Mariana was going to see her cousin Adriana, Jesus and Brandon were going to drive around and maybe see a movie. Riley wondered if Callie didn't make plans so she could confront her about Jude; had she picked up on her feelings somehow?

Some sort of sister telepathy or girl empath powers? She didn't think she'd been making it obvious how she felt, but she could be oblivious to a lot of things she did.

"Hey, Riley, can I talk to you?" Callie asked, nodding her head towards the backyard.

With a panicked feeling, she nods, stuttering a little when she says yeah. They go out to the swing, and Riley takes a spot beside her, looking down at her feet. There are butterflies in her belly, and not the good kind.

"Do you always go out to the beach at night?"

The question catches her off guard, and she looks at her with surprise. "Not always, but a lot of the time, why?" Had she seen her sneak out? Or, oh no, what if she followed and saw her sobbing in the ocean like some crazy person?

"Why do you go there, Riley?" It was dark and a lot of weirdos hung out at the beach at night, and she didn't like the idea of her going there. She was a fourteen-year-old naive girl, and could get hurt.

Her answer is instant, "It's peaceful. I love hearing the waves, feeling the cool air. There wasn't a beach in Greenwich, just buildings, and streets." She shrugs, acting like it's no big deal.

"There are a lot of creeps out there, so could you go during the day, maybe? I'll go with, if you want."

Even though she wants to say 'no, I like going at night because it's quiet and peaceful, and I can cry without questioning', she just smiles and nods.

This seems to satisfy Callie, and she pats her head as she gets up. "I'm going to go make something to eat, want to join?" She walks backwards so they are still face to face, and Riley shakes her head. She doesn't have much of an appetite right now.

* * *

A/N: Please do not spam the comments! Reviews, faves, and follows appreciated. 3


End file.
